doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sili Thalore
Pride city of the elven nation in the southern hemisphere of Clyath The forest line surrounds the open land of Sili Thalore. Vast arrays of farm land as far as the eye can see for miles. Elven songs, children playing and elderly tapping to unique instruments spread along the farmland as they work in a form structure of moving from one section to the next. In the distance gigantic trees reach up into the heavens as if touching the very clouds themselves. Each one more impressive then the next as far far in the distance; in the very heart of the lands sits three giant redwoods wrapping and intertwining as it's leaves and branches open up like a large umbrella over the land. Even from the edge of the land each seems to tower over it. A main road splits between an isolated district, one heading towards the inner section of land. The town district is built outside the farm lands and trees The district, a mixture of races greet you as you notice humans, dwarves, gnomes, haflings and the occasional dragonborn or elf/half-elf. The city appears to be mostly a tangle of alleyways and row houses, as most seem to walk around in what could be guessed as high fashion. The district it self is broken into three sections:The Merchant's Quarter, The Great Wheel District and Demeria Central. Merchants and businessmen alike line the streets with stalls selling goods from all around. The occasional home appear to be a plaster and wood framed two-storey building, with a gray tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the doors.The roads all run with packed dirt and the smell of damp earth hangs in the town. The five major inns: The Silver Chalice, The Broken Blade, The Blue Tankard, The Jester and Chariot, and The Fox Pub Zinro Family- Ruling Monarchy of the Elven nation. Current High Elf King Okamatsu Zinro and Wood Elf Queen Aiko Zinro Kazuyoshi Family- Famous Elven smith house, owners of the blue flame. Ueda family- Drow women, seamstress assassins. Ueda family had beautiful designs as well. House of Drow women who are known for their fine clothing like materail. They design mostly towards armors Ito family- Wood elves. A farming family, in charge of the North Western silk forest. They actively compete against the Ueda family in the textile industry. Hino family- Warrior Elven family. warrior caste, hunters and samurai of the great Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu sword style Although the samurai carried both a katana and a wakizashi, they only used the katana outdoors and the wakizashi indoors. There style's name translates to "Two Heavens, One School" and refers to the trademark stance of both swords held above the head to attack. The swords work in a sequential rhythm; as one sword defends, the other attacks in the next step. Their House Leader and General of the city is currently missing. Ogawa Family- Horse Husbantry family that bread and sell some of the greatest horses in Savage South. Tokunaga Family- The famous practitioners of the divine arts. Shamans, Druids, Clerics and such. They live and watch over the Famous Garden of Sili Thalore and don't actually live in the trees like the other families. Yoshino Family- A diverse family of Arcanist, here magic is super unique and individualistic. They have more different styles of casting then most, ranging from soul magic to Elven High Magic (Arselu'Tel'Quess). A family that welcomed any Elf with the innate gift of arcane they absorbed different families and help to encourage the growth of each individualistic style. All study a unique style of elven magic.